1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cutting tool and more particularly to adjusting devices for rotating cutting tools for removing material from a workpiece. The invention is specifically concerned with a device for adjusting the position of the cutting edge of an insert mounted on the body of a milling cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for adjusting the position of cutting inserts in milling cutters and other tools are known in the art. However, before such adjusting devices are described, a brief description of the mechanical context of such devices will be given.
In brief, a milling cutter is a rotary cutting tool having a cutter body with one or more circumferentially spaced recesses known as xe2x80x9cpocketsxe2x80x9d, into which are mounted cutting inserts. The cutting inserts intermittently engage a workpiece to remove material from the workpiece. Each insert is secured into its respective pocket by means of a clamping screw, which extends through a centrally located hole in the insert. While pockets and clamping screws provide a secure mount for the inserts during a cutting operation, they do not, unfortunately, provide a system operator with a suitable means for adjusting the relative position of the cutting edges of the inserts mounted in the pockets. For a more detailed description of a milling cutter reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,268, incorporated herein by reference.
Various adjustment devices have been designed with means for adjusting the position of a cutting insert relative to the cutter body. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,800,079; 6,004,080 and 4,692,069, incorporated herein by reference.
Nonetheless, there remains a need for an improved device for making adjustments to the lateral position of cutting inserts mounted around a cutter body or other tool that is easier and simpler than prior art adjusting devices. Ideally, such an adjusting device would be able to withstand the harsh operating environment encountered during a machining operation.
Generally speaking, the invention is directed to a cutting tool that overcomes one or more shortcomings associated with the prior art. To this end, the cutting tool comprises a cutter body having at least one pocket therein. The pocket is adapted to receive a cutting insert cartridge. A position-adjusting device comprises an eccentric protrusion engaging the cartridge. The device is displaceable in opposing directions to displace the protrusion to cause movement of the cartridge in opposing directions.
The invention is also directed to a cutting tool comprising a cutter body having at least one pocket therein and a bore in communication with the pocket. The pocket has a cartridge therein. The cartridge supports a cutting insert. In an alternate embodiment the cartridge and insert may be formed as a unitary member, or a cutting edge of, for example, polycrystalline diamond, may be formed directly on the cartridge.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the position-adjusting device comprises a body member, for example a cylindrical body member, supported in a fixed axial relation in the bore. The eccentric protrusion extends from the cylindrical body member. The cylindrical body member is displaceable in opposing directions to displace the protrusion and move the cartridge in opposing directions.
The cylindrical body member is in a fixed axial relation within the bore in the cutter body. The cylindrical body member has an end from which extends an eccentric protrusion. The protrusion engages a slot in a rear surface of the cartridge. The cylindrical body member is rotatable in opposing directions to displace the protrusion in the slot and move the cartridge in opposing directions.
In one embodiment of the invention, a clamping wedge is provided in the pocket for clamping the cartridge in the pocket. In an alternate embodiment, the clamping wedge may be omitted and the cartridge can be secured to the pocket directly by a fastener which passes, for example, through a bore through the cartridge into the cutter body.
Advantageously, the cutting tool is provided with an adjustment device that is easily and highly controllable for fine position adjustments of a cartridge which may be used independently of any other means for adjustment.